On Top Of The World
by Clatoforeverinmyheart
Summary: When Clove moves from California to Minnesota, she meets Cato, the schools major playboy. She realizes that not everybody in Minnesota is Minnesota nice, espeacilly not him. Cato is shocked when Clove isn't falling over him trying to get his attencion. They end up being partners for a major school project, Clove is a branic, let's just say that Cato is not. Modern day AU. Swearing,
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am a HUGE Clato fanatic and I have read many Clato stories and decided to write my very own! First I will tell you a bit about myself, I am almost 13 years old (1 more month!), I am in the 7th grade, and I may not be able to update very often, I always have a bunch of homework, and I get banned from the computer a lot :(. Any way this is a modern day AU 's a quick (but terrible) summary.**

**Clove lived a quiet life, she was a book worm, and always kept to herself. That is untill one day when her father tells her that she has to move. Her world is turned upside down by a boy named Cato Evans. The schools biggest play boy who to everyones surprise has quite the sensitive side. What will Clove think of him?**

**And now for the story!**

"Clove can you come here for a minute!" Dad yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, one second!" I put my book down, and bounded down the stairs to him. "What's up?"

He took a long breath, "My job got transferred to Minnesota." (I live in the wonderful state of Minnesota!)

"What!?" I was in shock, we're moving from warm sunny California to cold Minnesota? Why? I just want to stay here. I love it here. I mean, come on who would want to leave California?

"We're leaving in a week."

I walked into the office of my new school, and over to the secratary type ferocily on the key board.

"Um hi, I'm the new student here. My name's Clove Calloway."

"Ah, yes here you are deary." She handed me a stack of papers. "Fill these out and then you may go to your classes." She had a fake smile on her face.

I filled out papers for what seemed like forever. I finshed and headed down to my first class, AP science. I have all advanced classes. It sure is going to be hard to keep up all of the time. I spend all of my time doing work and work and work. I don't ever have time for friends, or boys, or really anybody. At my old school I was kind of a loner, I sat alone at lunch, I never had any friends to talk to during classes. I hope that changes this year.

I walked into the class, almost tripping on the door way. It caused everyone to look at me, and I absoultely hated it.

"Are you alright dear?" an annoying, weird looking teacher asks me.

"Yeah," I answer quietly.

"You must be Clove. Well you take that seat right there next to Cato." She pointed to a large boy with blonde hair. I nodded and sat down next to the large boy.

"So you must be new." He says coldly.

"Yeah and your point is?" I snap back.

"Your not fawning over me." he says like it's the most obvious thing in the whole intire world.

"Who would fawn over you?" I scoff.

"Um, every girl in the whole intire school."

"Well don't you think your high and mighty? Hate to break it to you but your not."

"What and your so great?"

"I never said I was." I look at him with disgust. Who does he think he is. He thinks he's so fucking great. Sure he's good looking, but he's a complete asshole. I have no idea why girls would falll over him. I wouldn't go out with him if we we're the last people on earth.

"Jeez." he mutters.

The teacher, apparently, handed out a paper.

"Work with the person next to you!" she cheerfully squeels.

"Ughh." I groan and look over at the damn boy.

**Next time: Cato and Clove work together? How the heck is that going to work out.**

**Sorry it was short it was kind of a prolouge. I hope you guys liked it! Please read and review. I want to know what you guys think. Does it suck? Ir it does just tell me and I won't continue. This is my first story I have ever posted I really would love it if someone would post a review it would be amazing and make my day, espeacily since I'm sick and it's my birthday and it completly and utterly sucks so please make me a little bit happy! I send my love!**

**Love always, Clatoforeverinmyheart.**


	2. Manners!

**Howdy ya'll! For those of you who followed thank you and lots of love to you! I'm sorry I haven't updated untill now and I am sneaking on the computer so shhh don't tell nobody! Now on with my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own The Hunger Games or any of it's charcters, only my plot line!**

I looked over at Cato, ugh, the damn smirk on that boys face. I can't believe I have to work with him, how is he even in this class any way? It's an adavanced class for god sake.

"So Clover...ready to finsh this assignment." he says to me smiling.

"First of all it's Clove, not Clover, never ever will it be Clover, I will kill you if you call me that and yes I am ready to finsh the damn assignment,"

"Lovely, well you do the assignment and I'll sit back here and let you work your magic."

"If _you_ don't help me, I won't give you answers."

"Come on Clover..." he begs.

"No way in hell am I going to let you coast and get off this easy."

"Fine I'll help." he huffs.

"Good well, you do the first half and I'll do the second half."

We work silently and easily, we finsh halfway through class, and swap answers with a good 20 minutes to spare. I pull out my newest book, _Beautiful Creatures, _and start to read. I don't even finsh a page before is on me saying that I should be working.

"But we already finshed." I look up at her, she looks so dumb.

"Oh well and that case, go down to the libary, the teacher needs help stacking books." she smiles.

"Oh fine I will, I like books anyway."

I picked up my things and started to walk towards the door.

"No, no, no, no. She says BOTH of you have to go to the libary," she gestures to Cato.

"What? No way will I go any where with him!" I tell her.

"Manners! One more outburst like that and I'll give you a detenion!" she looks at him and I, "Now both of you to the Libary!"

"Fine!" I snap.

"Whatever," Cato mumbles quietly.

**Sorry it's so short guys I typed this in about ten minutes so sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes! A review would really help! Any thing would reall be apperciated! Love you guys, review, follow, anything really! Bye bye guys!**

**Love always, Clatoforeverinmyheart.**


	3. The Libary

Hey** guys, thaks to you who have reviewed! It made my day! :) AuntumWillow 18 and Alpha Clove, thanks! And girlmonfire101 I am sadly not on spring break mine was a few weeks back :( I wish I had it now, I would have updated more if it was on spring break but sadly I didn't up load.**

**it until right before my birthday, which I was sadly sick on :(, but yeah here is my newest update!**

**Disclaimer: I got Tobias (from Divergent) to help me with this. Take it was Tobias!**

**Tobias: This really strange girl..**

**Me: Hey I'm standing right here!**

**Tobias: Doesn't own any of the charcters, The Hunger Games, or** me.

We walk down to the libary, in a akward silence, and when we got there we started stacking books for the old frail Librian.

"So...Where ya from?" he asks to make it less akward.

"California." I answer quickly with out thinking.

"Oh Cool! Where in California did you live?"

"Sacramento." I smile, "It's very beautiful there."

"Oh I bet. I have always wanted to go there."

"Oh you should, it's warm and the beaches are amazing."

"You know if you love the beaches there so much, then you should love it here."

"I don't think I will. I mean sure there is a whole bunch of lakes here but there is such a large shorline in California."

He scoffs, "Minnesota has more shoreline than California, for you information."

"You sure about that?" I ask him in shock.

"Is the playthagrum theory a squared plus b squared equals b squared?"

I look at him, how the hell did he know that, he's stupid, "How did you know that?"

"Math..."

"That's 12 grade math."

"Yeah I know that."

"Your in 12 grade math?" I ask, surprised since we are only in the 10th grade.

"Yup. But nobody knows that so don't tell anybody okay?"

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me, but I would have found out any way. I am in 12th grade math too." I smile.

"Oh, well at least you'll know somebody next hour."

I smile more, "Yeah, that's a pretty good thing."

We talked for a while more and then class is over and then we go to math, after math I had AP Italian. I met a girl in that class, Katniss, and she asked me to sit by her and her friends at lunch, for that I was so thankful. I got somebody to sit with at lunch, maybe I'll make some friends here. I really hope I do.

Page break.

I sat with Katniss at lunch and we talked for a while and I met some of her other friends like, Jackie (Foxface), Johanna, and Annie.

"Ugh when is Finnick going to get here?" Annie whines.

"Gosh Ann, the boys will be here soon enough." Johanna says to her.

We all talked for about 1 more minute before a whole bunch of guys started filling into the table. We got introduced and then one last guy sat down, a dumb gigling blonde on his arm. It was Cato.

**That's all for today folks! Hit that pretty little down below and give me some comments! Follow and fav too! **

**Tease for next time: Cato, Clove and lunch. Cato's a jerk when he's got Marvel by his side, what's Clove going to think?**


	4. The Cold Hard Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Cato's girlfriend seems to be whispering something dirty in his ear, telling by the way he's smiling. His friend Marvel is a total jackass, who I hate. He bids into everyones conversations, when they are none of his business. I really wish that Cato, and him didn't sit here, but a couple of other people sitting at the table seem to like him so I guess They'll have to stay.

"So New Girl." Marvel says in my dierection, "You got a boyfriend?"

I look at him, "First of all my name isn't New Girl it's Clove, and only Clove, no pet names no nicknames no nothing, anything else and you die. And knock that dumb smirk of you face before I do it for you."

His smirk grows, "SO I am taking that as no on the boyfriend thing?"

"For your information no I do not have a boyfriend, but never in my whole intire life would I ever go out with you, I am not some slut looking to be used and then thrown away like that blonde bimbo Catp's with." I snap at him.

Marvel blushes and looks down.

"Clove what the hell?" Cato says looking at me angrily.

"What? It's true" I ask him.

"You don't know a fucking thing about me, so don't go around say shit like that. Yeah maybe I do that with some girls,; but some girls I really do like."

The girl he's sitting with just smiles at him thinking she's one of them.

"I actually really like a girl right now."

"Yeah, he really likes me." She smirks.

"No it's not you, I was going to dump you later. So you can just leave now."

She sits there in shock, and a second later gets up and goes to cry to her friends.

"Wow Cato, why to be nice to that poor girl." I say to him venom laced in my voice, he totally just proved my point to everyone.

"You know what Clove, no I didn't treat her well, but I didn't date her for a reason. She kept throwing herself at me so I dated her for a while, and then I threw her way."

"You are such a jerk. I mean really, why would any girl want to go out with you? I mean, your stupid,, a jerk, and abuse realtionships. People like me, I only date someone because I like them and I think they're nice and smart. There are some idiot girls that would go out with you, but they aren't pure and you really shouldn't trust yucky skanks like that." I look at him and Marvel, "You guys are disgusting."

I get up and stalk away out of the room. Johanna walks up behind me, "Dude, that was fucking awesome, nobody here would ever have the guts to stand up to them. We are all to Minnesotan, I guess. I bet it helps not being from here sometimes." She smiles at me.

"Yeah it most certainly is." I smile at her.

*Page break*

"Clove! Wait up a sec!" Cato calls after me from way behind me.

I quickly stopped in my tracks and stopped and turned around to look at him, "What Cato?"

He jogs up to where I am, "You know most of that stuff you said is true, but this girl that I like, I a want to have a relationship like you would, may be sometime you could help me find a way to appeal to a girl with out being a jerk?"

"Sure Cato I think that would be a good thing." I smile.

We exchange numbers and I said I'd text him when I can help him figure out to impress this girl that he likes so much. I think it's quite sweet what he's doing to get this girl. A girl is lucky that a guy would go to such extremes to get her.

Cato's P.O.V.

Clove is so stupid it's pretty obvious that I like her, I mean some on I asked her about girl advice. Well at least I got her number and we are going to hang out sometime so that's a good sign. I wish I could just have her now, but I feel like Clove will be worth all of this work I am going to. I wonder how she'll react when I tell her that it's her.

**That's all for today! Longest chapter yet! I made a math mistake yesterday, the platyrum theory is, a squared plus b squared equals c squared. You guys know what I love hit that button down there in review or follow and fav, I like that too!**

**Love always, Clatoforeverinmyheart.**


	5. Texting away

**Hey Guys! This may be a long chapter because I have a lot of time to write it, and I feel kinda bad because I won't be able to update very often anymore. My reasons why I won't be able to update is because, lacrosse starts next week and practices are everyday after school (usually when I write) and I have a game every weekend, sometimes two per weekend so if I don't update I really am truly sorry. I didn't want to tell you about my busy schedule after I don't update for two weeks, I wanted to warn you guys. And also if anyone has any questions or ideas feel free to leave me a review about it, or PM me I will gladly answer for you guys, because I love you all who follow and fav, and those of you who just read. Well I have thought about it and you guys don't really know much about me so I will tell you a bit more. I have a twin sister, who also loves Clato and THG, and both of us also love Divergent and The Caster Chronicles (a.k.a. Beautiful Creatures.) I also have an older sister who is 15, and we both love lacrosse, in the spring and winter it kind of takes over our lives, and it's something we share. As I have told you guys I live in Minnesota and what I say is true, if I give little facts I can guarantee you they are true, Minnesota does have more shoreline than California. Sorry for the super long authors note! Love you all, now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the characters I only own my own ideas.**

3rd Person

Clove walked down to where the buses were, she thought about it for a while, why did Cato ask her to help with a girl? Why not any of the other girls, the definitely would have accepted to, and probably would have been better for the job. Clove isn't just you average girl, she different, she's out going, and athletic, and she smart. She is so smart, if you have problems with your homework, ask Clove and she will help you figure it out. She is deadly smart, and yet she couldn't figure this boy out, I mean, he acts dumb around his friends, yet when they work in class, he s a genius. He acts like a scum bag when he's with Marvel, yet when he's with Clove he's a total sweet heart. She wants to get know him the real him. She knows that deep inside of Cato there is a good person.

She sits down and turns on her iPod, she hears the sing, _Little Talks_ by of Monsters of me come on. She starts to hum along, he loves this song, apparently, it's "hipster" and yet clove is anything but hip. She's a quiet little girl who reads books and runs track in the spring. And she likes it that way, there is no boy drama, actually there is very little drama in her life what so ever. She kind of wishes that there would be so she would not be doing the same things all the time, she needs a bit of change. She needs a guy, and she knows that no guys would ever like her, well that's what she thinks.

Little does she know that after just one day Cato Ludwig has become engrossed with her, she thinks she is amazing, which she is, she is beautiful, funny, witty, smart, and fun all at the same time. It's exactly the kind of girl that he wants and he feels like he can tell Clove anything.

Clove's p.o.v.

I get home and start my homework, I had Geography and language Arts homework tonight. I finish within an hour and decide to text Cato so that he knows that its me.

(AN: Italics=text)

_Hey Cato, it's me Clove, just so you have my number._

I sit for about a minute before he texts me back.

_Okay I got your number, thanks for making sure that I got it._

I quickly text back.

_Welcome Cato._

Buzz new text.

_So what are you doing tonight?_

My fingers bang on the key board quickly.

_Nothing I am bored, my dad's working late so I have nothing to do._

I quickly get a new text from Cato.

_We could hang out if you want?_

I furrow my eyebrows and thought and text him what I am thinking.

_You won't act like a jerk will you? Because how you acted at lunch and when your with Marvel isn't okay._

He probably got mad judging by how fast he texted back.

_No I won't and sorry I acted that way towards you, I was an asshole today at lunch._

I smile at his reply.

_Well in that case, I would like to hang out with you. You can come over to my house if you want?_

He texts back a minute or so later.

_Kay see you soon Clover, what's your address?_

I get mad at the text, and text back.

_Don't call me that._

After I sent him my address so he can come over. Cato and I hanging out I wonder how this is going to turn out.

**Hey Guys I spilt this into 2 parts because I thought it would get to long! I also want to give shout out one of my favorite authors, Catoloverxclovelover, she is a phenomenal writer and you guys should check out her hunger games stories, also sign up to be on of her tributes for her new store this is war, she only has a few entries so your chances are bigger! I will post the second part to this in a second!**


	6. Texting Away part 2

**Part 2 to texting away!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the Hunger Games nor any of the songs I mention.**

Cato's p.o.v.

I am kind of excited, I mean come on I get to hang out with Clove, and she is fricking awesome! I like to call her Clove,r it's such a cute name and she gets quite cute when she gets mad. I never thought I would like a girl this much, I mean, Clove the feelings came on strong and fast, I couldn't help it.

I get in my pickup truck and blast the radio up for when I drive. I listen to the song, it's one of my personal favorites, _Toes_ by Zac Brown Band. They are fantastic country singers, they have away to put you in a summer mood. But I love other country bands too, like Little Big Town, Blake Shelton, and Eric Church. What can I say I have a soft spot for country.

Clove's p.o.v.

I put on some music and listen to it for a while, while I wait for Cato to show up. Maybe I'll talk to him about this girl he's apparently so into. I mean why does he need help with getting a girl. I mean come on all of the girls at school practicly throw themselves at him. I am surprised he hasn't gotten her yet, I mean he sure is a smooth talker.

Soon enough Cato's truck pulls into my driveway and hops out and knocks on the door.

"Coming." I yell and run to the door. I open the door, Florence+The Machine blasting in the backround.

"Hey Clover." He smirks at me.

"Please don't call me that." I plead with him.

"But it's cute..." he whines.

"Yeah but I don't like it."

"Bu-"

I cut him off, "No buts, don't call me that please."

He agrees and we walk into the kitchen, where the music is playing loudly off of Spotify the free music thing. I turn the music down and turn to Cato, "What kind of music do you listen too?"

"Country." he smiles boldly.

"Really, I would have pegged you as a Greenday or Weezer guy." I smiles. (AN: every song or band I talk about I personally love.)

"Nope, I am country and proud"

"Okay well I don't know country, so what song do you want to listen to?"

"_Downtown _by Lady Antebellum."

We talk for a while we listen to the song, "This song is pretty good."

He chuckles lightly, "See I told you that you would like it."

"Yeah, yeah, you got me."

We listened to music for a while, him showing me a whole bunch of awesome country. He's going to get me hooked on it, well Dad's sure going to like that. Now we'll listen to the same music most of the time, and knowing dad he'll claim he was the one that made me change my mind, but we'll both know that he's lying to everyone.

After that we watched a movie, we settled on watching Pitch Perfect, Cato sat down on the couch and for some reason I feel so comfortable with him, and I cuddle up to him, and the thing is he doesn't even seem to mind! It actually seems like he likes it! I thought he liked some girl a lot. Well maybe he thinks I am jus being friendly, well what ever it doesn't really matter.

Cato's p.o.v.

I can't believe Clove is actually cuddling on me right now I mean we are sitting with each other and she even put half of her blanket on me so we could share! I mean she is so sweet, and I love what she is doing, all I know is that I really like her, I don't eve pay attention to the movie I just sit there and think about the girl sitting next to me.

**That's all folks! Hey guys I was thinking maybe we could up the anty and get 15 reviews this time? I would love for that to happen. Love ya all and I update a.s.a.p. I hope that's soon! Well bye bye!**

**Love always, Clatoforeverinmyheart**


	7. On the couch

**Rawr! It's a new update! It's the only day I have off of lax this week! So I will do a quick update! I don't have much time. All I want to do is thank you guys, I have been feeling pretty shitty about myself lately so it makes me feel really good to know that you guys are reading! And I am also doing a juice fast, and this keeps my mind off being hungry!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the hunger games or it's characters!**

Cato and I watched 3 movies. We stayed in the same postion, I think that he's kind of sweet, he even wrapped his arm around me during one of the movies. I snuggled up nice and close to him, "Hey Cato?" I ask as we watch, The Lorax.

"Yeah, Clover?" he says, I don't even mind him calling me that, he says it in a way where it's genuine and he says it, he says it like it's a cute name that suits me.

"Who exactly is the girl you are trying to impress?" I question, looking up at him, hurt in my eyes, I want him to say me.

"I- uhmm, it's uhh..." he stutters.

"Cato you can tell me, I won't judge you. Any girl your going to such lengths to, must be some girl."

He blushes, "Yeah, she sure is something, I really like her. I just don't thinkI am ready to tell anyone who it is. I am afraid that she won't like me back."

"Cato, any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend. They'd be dumb to turn you down, your smart, sweet, caring, and fun." now it's my turn to blush.

"You think so?" he smiles weakly.

"Yeah I really do." i lightly kiss his cheek.

*Page Break*

Cato's p.o.v.

I sit down in science and when Clove comes in I invite her to my pary I am throwing tomrow. I hope she can come. She agrees to come.

I smile, "I am going to impress the girl that night, what do you think I should do?"

She looks a bit disapointed, "Uh show her you care, show her around, take her to your room, make a connection with her." Is all she tells me.

Well thats exactly what I plan to do.

**That's it, I know it's short but whateves!**


	8. Partay! Part 1

**Hey buddies! How are y'all doin'? I haven't felt super good about myself lately and this picks me back up when I see that people actually read it! I also want to apologize for not updating in almost a week! And I would love to thank Guest or the 2 Guests, I don't know if it's one or 2, anyways I would love to thank you for the wonderful reviews and just know that I really appericate them! I am going to an extra long update just for you guys tonight! (I'm in the writing mood) it maybe one or two chapters, I really don't know! Now here's the story!**

Clove's p.o.v.

Cato just asked me to a party at his house, I really like him and want to go, but he;s trying to impress some other girl. I can't bear to think off him with another girl. I just can't, I accept his invation though. We breeze threw the lesson, and the whole day and soon enough it's Friday evening.

*Page break*

"Clove, come on you have to let us dress you for Cato's party!" Annie nags.

"If I say yes will you shut up?" I snap a bit rudely at her.

"Yes," she says still smiling, she doesn't care if I snap at her I guess, I think she realizes I don't mean it so she just lets it go.

"Then yes, you may dress me for Cato's party."

She breaks out in giggles, "Yay! And I heard Cato has a bunch of stuff to do in his yard, like he has lacrosse nets, beanbags, and washers out for everyone to play with."

"Well I use to play lacrosse so now there is something for me to do while we are there. And Annie when you pick out my clothes, no dresses. Period."

"Alright, alright, no dresses. Now come one." She pulls me into her closet to get ready.

Cato's p.o.v.

I start to get things ready for the party right when I get home from school. I pull the lax nets out, and the beanbag boards out, along with the washers.

Last night I put up the trampoline so that people could bounce on it, I personally love my trampoline, it's so much fun and I can do some jump quats on there before lacrosse games and practices. I love lacrosse, it's a great sport, and not to mention, it's super sexy when a girl plays lacrosse. **(Lol, that's what I tell my sis about lax guys all the time, that** they're** hot!) **I take out like 10 sticks and Peeta is bring a few others, so we can have a pick up lacrosse game. It's kinda fun to show off to girls when our playing lacrosse, like taking behind the back shots. Gosh they may be hard to make, but damn do you look awesome when you score one like that.

I get some snacks out, and stock the fridge with beer, water, and some juice boxes. I put the hard liqour out on the counter, and Marvel is bringing some more booze. By the time I have this all finished, it's 5:30 and everyone's coming over at 6 so I head up to my room and get changed into a pair of kaki shorts, and a cotton t with the words, Young Wild and Free, on the front. I grab my IPod dock and pull it downstairs and put it on the deck and start playing some country, I know people will change it later, so I play it now so I get to listen to it for part of the time.

WIthin 15 minutes about 8 people have already shown up, I'm surprised, because the party doesn't start for another 5 minutes.

Clove's p.o.v. about 45 minutes later.

I look at Annie as we walk into Cato's massive house that's already packed with people. God this party got big fast, I called Cato about 20 minutes before this and it wasn't nearly this loud.

"Ann, are you sure I don't look dumb?" I say tugging on my sky blue tank top, it's one of the high-low ones. I wear it along with a pair of dark blue denim short shorts.

"No. you don't Clove, you look fantastic." she reassures me, "Oh look there's Finn! I am going to go talk to him, see you in a bit Clove!" she says before running off to see him.

I look around for Cato for about 5 minutes with no luck. So I go out to the back yard.

I look around and everyone is hanging out and having a good time. I spot a trampoline that no one is using and climb on to it, and start to bounce after I pull my hollister flip flops off.

Cato's p.o.v.

I keep looking for my little Clover. She was suppose to get here 15 minutes ago, and I already saw Annie here, so I am sure that she is here. I head out to the backyard. I notice the sunsetting, it gives the sun and all of the light a golden hue. Everything looks gorgeous. I look around and I see a girl with long raven hair jumping on the trampoline. they look so happy over there, giggling and laughing and smiling. I look closer and realize that the girl is Clove.

I start to walk towards her, she looks so gorgeous tonight, I just want to go wrap my armsaround her and make her mine. I don't want anyone else to ever have her. I smile and look up at her once I reach her, "Hey Clover, having fun?"

"Oh, bundles." she smiles and looks down at me, I practicly melt, "Wanna bounce with me?"

I sit there silent for a few seconds before I snap out of it, "Sure." I finally say and I start pulling m nike shoes off.

I smile up at her, I just can't help it. I pull myself up onto the trampoline and start to bounce.

She comes over next to me and grabs my hand while we bounce, I can tell that I started to blush. And the thing is I think she did too.

We jumped and talked for a long time, and then we fell down, but we didn't stay down, we just layed there, still holding hands. By now the stsrs were up.

"Hey Clover, have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

I could still see her from the light of the fire near by, she was blushing, "No I don't think you have."

"Well, you look stunning, when I saw you my heart stopped." I laced my fingers with hers so we weren't loosely holding on anymore.

She looked at me confused, "Thank you, but Cato, what about this girl that you were trying to impress?"

"I have her here with me." I say softly.

She smiles and squezes my hand, "Well I am glad you said that, because I dressed up like this for you tonight." She leans up and kisses my cheek softly, I feel it go red.

"I'm glad you did." I look at her, "Hey Clover, I have an extra ticket to the swarm tomrow night, do you want to come?" I ask hopefully.

"No I wouldn't like to," she says disapointing me, I think she could tell, and I think it was hr plan the whole time, "I would love to." She totally tricked me.

I smile and we talk for a while more, and then go inside to go get some water.

**Ooh they are going on a date together! Yay! I had a lot of Clato fluff in there and if you don't like that then I'm sorry, *Cough* Ellie my sister, *Cough*This isn't the end of this chapter so hold on! More to come! ANd just so ou all know, The Swarm is the proffesional lacrosse team for Minnesota, I actualy saw them tonight, they were fucking awesome, the score was 21 to 7 a NLL record for most goals scored in a game! Yay! So look for a new update, possibly tonight! Review please! It make me update quicker and I may dedicate a chapter to you! Love ya!**

**Love always, Clatoforeverinmyheart. **


	9. Partay Part 2

**Hey guys, Sorry for my no updates. Haven't had the computer for a while. Also guys, I didn't post 'cause no inspiration, not a single review. I would really like one. Please, For me? And this chapter is dedicated to the victims of the Boston Bombings, my heart goes out to you, I am very glad they caught those two guys who did it.**

Clove's p.o.v.

I can't believe Cato asked me on a date! Hell I can't believe I'm the one that he liked! I mean I am so lucky to have him. He's sucha n amazing guy.

We go get water and sit on his deck, it's a bit chilly here at night, and I start to shiver. Cato must've noticed because he gave me his hoodie sweatshirt. I read it, it said 'Centennial Cougars Lacrosse' I smiled.

"So you play lacrosse I am guessing."

"Yup." He says proudly, "I do it's a great sport. Tomrow at the game I'll help you understand how the game works." he tries to reassure me.

I laugh at him.

"What the hell is so funny Clover?"

"I know how lacrosse works, dumbass. I played it back in California."

"Oh," he luhes, "I am sorry, I just thought- that you wouldn't know."

"Oh it's fine," I pat his hand soothingly.

"Speaking of lacrosse. I saw some nets and sticks down there, wanna go play some catch?"

Cato's p.o.v.

Damn Clove is good at lacrosse, each time she lets it fall back inbetween her shoulders and then pulls it back in one perfect craddle to get it deeper in the pocket. She keeps her and about 3/4 the way up the stick so she has good aim, and she lets it go forward using a drawbridge movement and it comes to me in a perfect rainbow arc. I throw it back like i normally would, no craddle, no nothing, that's how all guys play. The girls is much ore techincal so they use more things like that when they catch, "God Clove, your good."

She laughs slightly, "Thanks Cato. Lots of practice."

"Oh yeah I bet. Looks like you take a lot of time perfecting your craddle."

"I do, I am really good at it though, I am good about not letting my arm drop like you lazy ass boys always do." she laughs.

"Yeah we are lazy when it comes to stuff like that," I agree laughing back with her.

We played for hours, just talking, giving each other lacrosse pointers and by the end of the night it ended with her on my lap by the fire.

It felt so nice to feel her snuggled up on me, we sat there in a comfortable silence, for a while and she began to fall asleep in my arms. "I love you, Cato." se says softly and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Love you too." I say back as she snuggles into the crook of my neck.

Once she falls asleep I carry her up ad put her n my bed, once everyone else leaves, I go to sleep on the couch.

Clove's p.o.v.

I wake up in Cato's bed and crawl out wondering if we did anything, I get up and realize I'm wearing his lacrosse sweatshirt still. I smile and head downstairs and I find him asleep on the couch, he looks so cute when he's asleep. so relaxed and no older than a meer 12 year old.

I look at him, I smile thinking about what I said last night, and realize I really do love this boy, he's all I have ever wanted and all I have ever hoped for.

Cato's p.o.v.

I wake up seeing the beautiful face of Clove looking down on me. "Hey baby." I say tiredly.

"Hey," she says softly, "Cato I gotta go, text me when your going to pick me up to the game, Okay?" then she kisses my forhead and leaves, I smie long after she leaves.

**Again guys, review? Please, if I don't get much response from this, I might close up this story soon.**

**Love always, Clatoforeverinmyheart.**


	10. The Game

I throw on a gray V-neck t-shirt and a infinity scarf that's light orange with white bows on over that. I grab my makeup and head downstairs to the bathroom so I can do it. I put on blue eyeliner and a light shade of green eyeshadow. I line my lips in a light pink lip gloss, and curl my hair so it cascades over my shoulders, then I head over to my computer and put on my Weeezer and Greenday playlist of off Spotify. I grab my book and head over to the couch and start reading. About 30 minutes later I get a text from Cato saying that he's coming over.

Before I know it, Cato's over at my house and we're quickly off to the game in downtown Saint Paul. Cato puts on the radio and we sing along to all of the songs on the radio. Including our song, Downtown, we actually pulled out my phone and put it on loop so we could listen to it the whole time. By now I know every single lyric.

We finally make it to the game and we walk through the harsh Minnesota winter and get into the stadium which is also where the Wild play. But lacrosse takes over after the hockey season. We walk past a table where they have cowbells with the Swarm logo on it.

"Hey, Clove, should we get some of those?"

"Yeah!" I smile.

We walk over and the guy says we have to give him an email address to be able to take some. So Cato takes a sheet and fills it out and we take cowbells, two each.

"Did you really give him your email address?" I raise my eyebrows.

He leans down into my ear and whispers, "I gave them Marvel's."

I laugh hystericaly, "You know that they're going to send him a whole bunch of emails, right?"

"Yup." He smiles proudly.

I smile and grab his arm and give him a kiss on the cheek, "You're a genius." I tell him.

"Oh I know. And I know how much you hate him."

"I do!"

"I love how openly you hate him."

We walk over to the where we are suppose to sit, and sit down. I grab his hand.

They sing the National anthem and announce the players. The first quarter goes by quickly and then we go and get something to drink. They start the second quarter and I watch intently. The Swarm get in postion and get the ball, one of the centers carries the ball halfway up the field and throws it to one of the guys playing on attack **(Idk if guys call it attack but oh well girls call it that or holmes!)** he tries to shake the defender, but can't he throws it to a player waiting behind the net, and then the guy with the ball rolls the crease and shoots scoring yet another dance. We get to do the goal dance yet again. The dance is fun, and I am sure we look dumb, but I don't really give a shit.

Once we sit down I look over to Cato, "Why didn't the other team crash on the ball?"

He smiles, "Because they're stupid, the Swarm are good aren't they?"

"Very, they go out on the field and they just tear it up."

"I'm glad you came here tonight." He blushes ever so slightly.

"I am too." I smile and squeeze his hand.

The second quarter keeps going on, the Swarm score 4 more goals, an amazing quarter on their part, the other team not scoring at all, even when they are on a double power play.

Half time comes around and we quickly get a drink and we come back with about 7 minutes left in the half time. I look up at the big screen that shows things through out the game like videos, people, the game, etc. We smile and talk and I draw patterns on his hands.

I look up on the screen, looks like they're doing a kiss cam. I smile and watch people kiss each other for the camera, it's all fun.

Then the cameras on Cato and I.

Cato's p.o.v. same time.

OH god...the kiss cam is on us. I look over to Clove, who smiles slightly, shrugs and leans in.

I find myself doing the same thing. Our lips meet in the middle and I feel a surge of electricity run through me. It feels so right sitting here kissing Clove. All I know is I don't want to stop. We kiss for about 30 seconds before I pull away. I hear a whole bunch of "oooh's" in the backround. I lookup and the camera is still on us. They caught the whole thing. Clove and I's first kiss was shown to 7,000 people, and the thing is I don't even care.

**Hola guys. Thanks for my 3 reviews made me happy inside. I would like to give a speacil thanks to you!**

**chole: Thank you for the lovely review, I really am glad you like my writing. I was thinking the same thing as you it does seem to move a bit to fast and it is cliché, I hope this part isn't to much. It popped in my mind while at a Swarm game, I saw it all in my mind, but I imagined me and this one guy who I like...Anyways hope you like the chapter. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! I APPERCIATE IT SO MUCH!**

**Guest: I know it's not 12th grade math, it's what I was learning at the time and I couldn't think of anything else...and dang you learned it in 5th grade! I'm in 7th grade advanced and we didn't learn it 'till this year and we do 8th grade...guess it depends on which state you live in!**

**frustrated popcorn: Thanks for the review, I really like the smiley face ;)**

**And those are my reviewers! I saw that I have quite a lot of views, and I know you probably don't wanna but leave a review guys...please for me? I had a crap week, I got in a huge fight with my friend last week and I haven't been having a great time lately, school problems, this kid Quade is kinda bullying me, and boy problems, the one kid I would ever date (My friend who I was fighting with) and I agreed never to date sine we don't want to ruin our friendship...so yeah a review might make me happy!**

**Love always, Clatoforeverinmyheart.**


	11. The Nook

**Hey guys sorry I kind of dropped of the face of the earth for a while! I have been really busy with school and my lacrosse season finally started to have games and such and now practice is never cancelled so I haven't had time to get on the computer. Thank you all for the reviews!**

Clove's p.o.v.

I sit there blushing like crazy after we kissed, I can't believe we just did that. I can't believe so many people saw that! Ugh so embarrassing! But I'll admit it, I did love it...

*page break*

It was a fantastic game, the swarm won by a land slide, and not to mention all of the great time I had with Cato./We walk to the car hand and hand. His hand wraps around mine perfectly, and it warms up my cool skin. We walk in a silence, I watch him, he's so utterly perfect. I can't believe he wants me? I mean me of all people? I am not even pretty, so why would he ever date me? He has girls lined up around the block for him. It makes my blood boil the thought of those nasty girls. All though I bet Cato has dated a bunch of those kinds of girls before me.

I get a bit closer to him trying to collect his body heat, he can tell what I am doing and he takes his hand that was holding mine and wraps his arm around me, pulling me into him. I can already feel myself getting warmer. We keep walking to the lot we were in. We finally make it to his car after walking for about 7 minutes. We climb inside his warm car.

We talk about anything really, and we drive down the streets in . He eventually stops the car at this little resteraunt across from a little baseball field.

"What are we doing?' I ask, confused at why we stopped.

"We're having dinner," he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the whole entire world.

I laugh slightly, "It's 11 o'clock Cato, this is not a dinner,"

"Well it's a late night snack then." he hops out of the car. I follow him and do the same thing and we head into the resteraunt named the Nook according to the sign outside. a man asks us if we want to sit down stairs or upstairs, Cato imeadiately answers downstairs.. He takes us downstairs where there is a place for dining and there is a bowling alley. We sit in a booth and the waiter hands us each a menu. Cato doesn't even glance at the menu.

"So I am guessing you've been here before," I smile at him.

He chuckles slightly, "Oh yeah, a few..."

I laugh at him, "Well then can I ask you a favor then?"

"Yeah sure anything for you Clove."

"Will you order for me?" I smile softly.

"Of course I will! Wow, I'm impressed, most girls wouldn't ever let me order for them."

I bite my lip and add, "Well, I'm not most girls."

He smiles at me, "No you aren't."

The waiter comes back and Cato looks at him, "We will both have, a guys big bite and a rootbeer float." The waiter writes it down and quickly leaves our table.

I look up at the ceiling and see a bunch of colored dollar bills on the ceiling, "Cato what are those?"

"Those are dollar bills people collar and put up on the ceiling."

"Do you have to pay to put one up?"

"No, all you do is color one then you ask to put it up and the give you push pins. Do you want to make one?"

I grin and nod my head "Please."

He smiles and pulls two dollar bills out from his wallet, then from his jacket he takes put to black sharpies. He gave one of each to her and we both started to color. I starts drawing a big heart across the whole thing. I colored the edge around it thick, and then I started writing his name in it, Cato. Then I out a plus sign and then I began to write my name. After that as a finishing touch I put the date to show our first date.

I tapped Cato's shoulder while he was in the midst of writing his and showed him.

He grinned widely "I love it. Mines almost done I'll show you in a second."

I smiled and paitently waited for him to finish, once he did he held it up for me. It said, I love Clove on it in perfect colored in letters, it was perfect, "Cato...It's so sweet and perfect I love it,"

Quickly after that the waiter brought out our food, it looked so good, and the rootbeer floats weren't made with hard ice cream they were made with soft serve it was so good, and the burger was done perfectly, oozing with cheese topped with roast beef and bacon. I took one bite and I was in heaven, we both ate the whole thing quickly, even though it was quite filling. I felt so bloated after, but I didn't care, because I was with the boy I love and I was happy and that's all that matters to me. we sat and talked for a whole another hour. We got our dollar bills put up next to each other. I took a picture of them and I also took a picture of me kissing his cheek. It was an adorable picture and I made it my screensaver. We left after Cato payed.

We drove back in the car and it was quite late and about a 30 minute drive, and all I remember in the car ride was falling asleep holding Cato's hand.

**Aww I wish I could go on thaty date, that resteraunt is a real one here in and it is the best juicy lucy you will ever have. Ughhh but seriously, I would love to go on that date with the guy I like. I am jealous of my twin she got a bf...so jealous...anyways enough about my love life. Can you guys please leave me a review? And I saw all of my views it's a lot, well over 2k, and in a lot of unique countries. If your not from the USA leave me a review and tell me where your from! Bye bye guys!**

**Love always, Clatoforeverinmyheart.**


End file.
